13 going on 30 tribute (Alvin and the chipmunks OCs)
by PinkBestette
Summary: 7 year old Blake is depressed and feeling a little suicidal. His brother teases him, his parents ignore him and he has no friends. One night, he blows a dandelion and wishes that when he is older to have a friend and to not have his brother annoy him. But somehow, it gets mixed up because he wakes up age 30, in hospital! But that isn't the only thing that is mixed up...
1. Depression

**Before you read the story, I just want to say a few things...Firstly, this is short since it was originally school work...Secondly, this is my first EVER FanFiction...I accept all criticism...and Lastly, this is based on a movie and I am using my chipmunk OC's...but the main one is Blake (it is in his point of view)... anyway, I hope you like the first chapter! :3**

* * *

><p>I looked down at my paws which are wet from wiping my eyes. I have been crying for quite a while but as usual no one cares about me. I sighed and laid back on my bed, rolled onto my side and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes and got lost in my usually horrible thoughts. "I'm sick of Matt getting all the attention…I'm older and more mature but of course I get no recognition of it…" I thought, "I may as well stay locked in here and die… no one will care…" I stayed on my bed and cried for a long time, such a long time I fell asleep…<p>

"BLAKE!" Matt called causing me to wake up, "DINNER!" I groaned and rolled over so my back was facing the door. "I'm not hungry…!..." I replied sleepily, hoping to be left alone. But OF COURSE, I was disturbed by my mum. As lovely as she was, she always gets in the way. It really annoys me. After a lot of persuasion I gave up. "Ugh! Fine! I'm coming…"

I hardly ate much before I excused myself. When I got permission I ran outside and searched for a dandelion. I hardly ever do this since Matt usually teases me and this is a girl thing. But I am determined to find one. This one flower could change my life…but I doubt it… After a while I finally found one. I closed my eyes and blew it, wishing that when I am older to have at least one friend who ACTUALLY cares about me and to not have my brother Matt interfere with my life. I stayed outside for a while before returning. However, I avoided the table and headed back into my room. I am under so much depression I just can't eat right now.

I slammed the door shut and laid on my bed again. I just stared into space, lost in my thoughts. After a long time (which seemed like 10 seconds) my iPod lit up and my ringtone blasted making me jump. At least it is my favourite song 'Bad Day' (by Daniel Powter). That song unfortunately relates to my life. I grabbed my iPod and slid to unlock so it would shut up. But now my ringtone is stuck in my head so I start singing it.

"You had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around…you say you don't know, you tell me don't lie, you work at a smile and you go for a ride…" As I keep singing I started to feel depressed and started blinking back tears.

"You had a bad day, the camera don't lie, you're coming back down and you really don't mind…you had a bad day…" I had more emotion in this next line, "You had a bad day…" After that I cried myself to a deep sleep, so deep I don't realize what is happening to me…


	2. What happened?

I opened my eyes and looked around expecting to be in my room. But I was surprised and scared that I couldn't recognize my surroundings. "Are you okay, Blake?..." A girl with a blue dress and her hair in a ponytail asked me. "Who are you?...and where am I?..." I asked while pinching myself to wake myself up from this nightmare. "I'm Skipper, your wife…and you're in hospital…" She replied with a worried and hurt expression on her face, "You remember…don't you?..." My eyes have been wide since she started talking. I was starting to feel safe around her and I didn't want to hurt her. "Uh…no I don't…" I looked down at my paws for a while before looking up and noticed she looked defeated and slightly heartbroken. I began to feel bad but really scared when my head started to hurt. "What happened before I came here?.." I ask. "You and Hector got into a fight…again…and you were knocked out…you've been out for 3 hours…" Skipper answered while reaching for my paw. "Who's Hector?..." "My cousin…" Skipper looked down and held my paw. I sighed quietly and held my paw to my forehead. As I did this the nurse came in and talked to Skipper outside the room.

While I was left alone, I lifted up the covers and made sure I was still wearing my blue hoodie with the light blue creeper face. Luckily I was, but I also had a white gown over the top of my clothes as people usually do in hospitals. I also noticed a lot of cuts and bruises on my arms and legs. I also noticed (which is starting to freak me out) is a wedding ring on my finger. Then again, at least I am married to the prettiest and the sweetest girl I have ever seen. After a while Skipper came back in the room. "What did she say?.." I asked, hoping I don't have to stay in this place any longer. "She said you have amnesia…you'll need to stay here for a week while you try to remember things…" She replied sadly. I sighed quietly and looked down at my paws. Skipper rubbed my arm in a comforting way-except it isn't as comforting when I have cuts and bruises on my arm. I can't believe I have to stay in this 'hell-hole' for a whole week. What makes this even worse is my Iatrophobia (fear of doctors). I've had it all my life and it affects me whenever I need to go to a doctor or anything…wait…I still have it after 30 years?!...wow…I never thought I'd still be a coward as an adult…

After a series of thoughts, I suddenly remembered my family and realized that I haven't seen them all morning…if it even is morning… "Skipper?...do you know why I haven't seen my family yet?..." I asked. For some reason this surprised her, then I remembered she still thinks I have amnesia. "wait…you remember them?!..." I nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry…but they died in a car crash 22 years ago…"

THIS surprised me. When I blew that dandelion, I wished for a friend and to not have my brother annoy me. But this isn't happening the way I expected. I never wanted my family to die...and I never thought I'd EVER get married…even weirder, I'm not a hobo like I thought I would be by this age… All these thoughts kept running through my mind when I rested my head in my paws. Skipper rested her paw on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I blushed and secretly freaked out since no one has ever kissed me apart from my mum. Unfortunately, Skipper noticed this. "Are you okay?..." She asked sounding and looking concerned. I was about to nod as usual but I decided I can tell her about my situation and shook my head. "C-can I tell you something?..." I asked quietly so hopefully only she could hear. "Sure…what is it?.." I took a deep breath and told her the whole story about my depression, the dandelion and how I can't remember my life any older than 7. She stayed quiet as she took this all in. "…so it isn't amnesia…" She admitted quietly, "wait…that's against physics…how is that even possible?!..." I just shrugged and sighed.

Skipper goes to find the nurse to convince her that I'm okay to leave; meanwhile I waited and thought of things. After a few seconds I started to hear shouting. I tried to listen but this is all I could make out: "Is this just some excuse?!" "No, I am serious! He told me just now!" "Explain!" "He blew a dandelion and wished to have a friend and no brother when he was older, but somehow it got mixed up and he is certain he was 7 yesterday!" "To me, that sounds like amnesia" "But it isn't!" "FINE! He can go…geez Louise…" After this, Skipper came back. "You can go…" she said, sounding satisfied that she won that little argument. I sat up and Skipper held my paw. I smiled at her and got up onto my feet, grateful that she is all mine…


	3. Advantages of being 30

As we walked home holding paws, we tried to plan how I could redo the years I skipped. "We could find another dandelion" I suggested. "All the flowers became extinct years ago…" Skipper said quietly. I looked around and noticed there were no flowers anywhere. After a minute I noticed her eyes sparkle and a smile appearing on her face. "Isn't it my birthday today?.." She asked. "It is?!..what a bad day for me to be in hospital…anyway, why do you ask?..." "When you blow out the candles on the cake, you usually make a wish, don't you?.." My eyes widened and I smiled big as I realized what she's thinking. "Yeah…great idea!" I said, trying not to sound too loud. "When do you want to do this?.." "Right now…"

When we get home (which appears to be an apartment room), I searched for a candle and a lighter. As soon as I was about to open a cupboard, Skipper grabbed my wrist. "Blake, don't rush…at least leave this for a day and enjoy life as an adult…" she says, "…there are things you can do now that you never get to do as a 7 year old…" I thought about this. I would've never been allowed to have a girlfriend if I was still 7…and I wouldn't be able to walk in the streets alone either… "Okay" I agreed, "Today only…"

That evening, we ordered pizza. While we were waiting, we got comfy on the couch. I was laying down, with Skipper on top and her arms around me as I stroked her hair. After being around Skipper all day I am starting to feel comfortable; almost as if she is a sister or another mother, except unlike a sibling or a mother I have enjoyed being all mushy with her whereas I would usually just run for my life (I mean mushy as in cuddly and affectionate, not 'that' xD).

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Skipper got out my embrace and answered the door. It was our pizza. Since it is the 23rd century I noticed instead of a man delivering the pizza it was a machine. Once Skipper grabbed the box with our pizza the machine reached for the doorknob with its metal claw and slammed the door shut, startling me. "Pizza's here!" Skipper called. I sat up as Skipper brought the pizza in. She opened the box and sat next to me as we started eating.

Once we finished eating, Skipper got up and came back with a cake with a candle on top. I was wondering why but then I remembered it is Skipper's birthday (June 21st). I got up and grabbed a lighter. When I got back in the living room, I passed the lighter to her since I have never used a lighter before and I don't want to set the house on fire. Once she lit the candles, I sang Happy Birthday to her.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…happy birthday dear Skipper…happy birthday to you…"

She closed her eyes and blew the candle. I was so full of pizza I don't feel like eating. I leaned back and suddenly felt tired. Skipper must've felt the same because she leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep…but what I didn't know was that when she blew the candle, she wished that I go back to being 14, which is the year we met…


	4. At least I'm still youngish

When I opened my eyes, I was on the couch. The house is empty and I have no bruises or cuts on my arms. Now I thought of it, I felt and looked younger. I got up and checked the calendar. It was the 22nd February 2014. This means I am 14, but how?! I went outside to take a walk. As I went in the streets, I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Now I thought of it, she looked like Skipper. Anyway, I found myself staring at her. My heart was racing like crazy. I have never felt like this before but it felt great...wait...she's staring at me too! I couldn't control myself as I walked towards her. "Uh...h-hi...I'm Blake..." I stammer, thinking I sound like a retard. "I'm Skipper..." she said, sounding shy which I found cute. "So...do you want to h-hang out sometime?..." I am such an idiot. I hardly know her and I just asked her out! "Sure...you seem nice..." I blushed and looked down. "T-thanks...you do too..." She blushed. "Do you want to head to my place?.." she asked. "Sure..!." I said as I followed her...with my fingers crossed that I don't stuff this up for myself...

THE END


End file.
